Media delivery, such as the presentation of programs and advertisements, has expanded from platforms such as stationary television and stationary radio to online (e.g., Internet-based) and mobile (e.g., cell phone or other portable device) delivery. Different platforms are accessed by different numbers and demographics of individuals.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.